Don't You Worry
by Shooterssoccer37
Summary: Eversince the PMA's, Tori and Beck have tried to move on from their past. But when Tori and Beck get assigned a romance scene together, feelings start coming back. Can they handle being around each other without anything happening? Will they fall in love? And will Jade break down because of this project?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori POV

Ok, so today we get out partners in Sikowitz's class for a project…and I should be excited. Yeah…but I'm not. You wanna know why? Fine. Ok so for some reason every single time we get assigned a romance scene, Beck and I are always paired together. And this project happens to be a romance one…go figure. I mean Beck's my friend. So shouldn't I be happy that I probably will have to work with him? I should. But in the past couple of months I have developed feelings for him…I know, I know he has a girlfriend that hates my guts. But I can't help it. His lopsided grin, his amazing luxurious hair, the way he is always laidback and calm…woah, woah Tori don't get ahead of yourself! There is no way Beck will ever love you that way. He loves Jade, and Jade only.

The longer I tried telling myself that, the more I wanted to regret it.

Beck POV

"Oh my God Beck, let's go already! You're so slow!" Jade's screeching voice filled my ear as I sighed with frustration. I am trying to find my phone in my RV before we leave for school.

"Ok! Geez. Just give me one more minute." I snapped back.

"You said that 4 times already!" She yelled even louder. Ok, let's just say that Jade and I have had some "problems" ever since the Platinum Music Awards. Jade and I got back together after I tried to kiss Tori. But the only reasonw why I got back with Jade-which by the way she was SO happy about-is because I needed someone to get my mind off of Tori...but eversince I did get back with Jade, we've been having the same exact arguements we used to have. So mabye it wasn't the smartest idea. But it was for Tori's safety.

I sighed again, rubbing my face with my hands. Why does she have to be so difficult? Right when I thought that, I saw my phone, squished between the couch cusions. Finally, Jade can stop screaming now.

'Ok, I found it, you happy?" I angrily snapped back. I walk over to the chair to grab my book bag and walked with Jade out the door. This day better not get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know it may seem kinda boring right now, but in this chapter things will pick up a bit! And this one will be definitely a lot longer! If you have any comments or suggestions just review below! Enjoy! :)

Disclamier: Do not own Victorious or any of the characters...cause if I did, Beck and Tori would be a couple...

Chapter 2

Beck POV

When me and Jade walked into the school, we saw Andre, Cat, and Robbie and Rex by Tori's "Make it Shine" locker. But I noticed Tori wasn't there.

"Jade come on. Let's go over where our friends are." I try and say calmly but she is still angry from earlier. She rolls her eyes obnoxiously.

"My life is slipping away! And why are they at Miss Little Perfect's locker? Huh?!" She snaps at me. Ok, she is definitely still mad about earlier. I kiss her on the cheek softly to calm her. She just sighs loudly.

"Fine!" She yells. As we walk over, all our friends are laughing amusingly. I wonder what they are laughing about.

"Hey guys what's up? And where's Tori?" I ask as they all look at me with red faces from laughing so much. Something must've been really funny! Jade's eyes boiled up again. What did I say?

"Why do you want to know where Tori is?! Would you rather that tramp than hang out with me?!" Jade's outburst made me jump. Cat looks like she is about to cry! Ugh why does Jade have to get mad over every little thing I say? Especially everytime I mention the name "Tori", she's been acting weird lately. Did she know about the night before the PMA's?...I wonder...

"Helloooo? You see! He's probably day dreaming about Tori right now!" I hadn't realized I was so deep into thought, that I actually spaced out.

"No Jade! I was NOT day dreaming about Tori alright? I feel like every little thing I say has a huge effect on you and I am trying to make this work, but maybe we aren't meant to be. And before you go and yell and scream at me, I am going to give you one more chance to be nice and to calm down.  
Otherwise, it's over!" I yell. Wow. That felt really good. Finally _I_ could be in control of our relationship for once. I looked Jade in the eye and sensed fear, worry, love, shame. All the feelings that I call Beck&Jade. Did I go to hard on her? I know she can be a gank, but-no Beck! She deserves what you said to her. She did though. I glance behind her and see Tori walk in. Perfect timing. Not. Tori joyfully glides over to us. Man, she's gorgeous.-No Beck! You can't keep thinking these things...you have Jade. And you love her...right?

Tori smiled her beautiful smile(OMG Beck stop it.) "Hey guys what goes on?" Tori greeted, being her usual happy self. Jade glared at her and i squeezed her hand, reminding her what I said.

"Oh, we are just dandy!" Jade said in her 1950's Tori voice that she uses to mock her. I roll my eyes, as well as Tori.

"I DON'T talk like that!" Tori yells annoyed. Jade chuckles and Tori ignores it.

"Oh my gosh one time, my brother went to the Bahamas and he bought a monkey. The monkey slapped and peed on his face. He returned the monkey." Cat randomly says. We just stare at her.

"Whaty?" Cat sadly says, noting that we were looking at her with blank stares. Andre rolls his eyes and ignores her.

"So, today we are getting our partners for the romantic scene project thingy. You guys excited?" Andre asks us enthustiastically. I quickly looked over at Tori who looked nervous...I wonder why she was so nervous over somthing she's done millions of times before.

"Yeah, I guess but I know no one will want to be with me..especially if its a mushy love scene." Robbie pipes in. I feel kinda bad for the guy, I'm not gonna lie. Maybe because I attract girls easily but he doesn't.

"That could not be more true." Jade adds, chuckling. I just sigh loudly, hoping she'll get the point of it.

"Yeah Rob, the more you try and get a girl, the less attractive it gets. Not that you can get any less attractive." Rex teases. I always wondered why Robbie would want to insult himself, cause you know...Rex is a puppet...like not real.

"Hey!" Robbie says offended.

"Ok guys we're gonna be late for Sikowitz's class so let's go." Tori interrupts our bantering. She leads the way to our favorite class.

Tori POV

I am just sitting here, sweating my butt off, all because of one person. Crazy right? I mean what if I do get Beck? This rom-

"AHH! EVERYONE GET DOWN! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER! AHHHH!" Sikowitz ran into the room flailing his arms wildly. We all screamed and panicked, grabbing our bags, our hearts beating. Until we heard laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I wanted to get your blood pumping which I did! Ha!" He yelled happily...good ol' Sikowitz.


	3. Chapter 3

Do NOT own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

Chapter 3

Tori POV

After Sikowitz scared us half to death, we all sat back down.

"Alright my lovely pupils what do we have in store on this fine rainy morning?" Sikowitz asked us, looking lost like he had no idea what was going on.

"Uh, you are going to tell us who our partners are for the romance project scene thing." André said in a "duh!" kinda voice. We all looked around-or I did, anxiously trying to sense who my partner is going to be. I don't think he would assign me with a girl...that would be pretty awkward. I have this feeling deep down that it's going to be Beck. But I can't be so sure.

"Oh that's right...ok Andre with Cat, Chad with Dana, Jade with Robbie, Sinjin with Pam, Tori with Beck, Mike with Kelly." He said so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying until I heard 'Tori with Beck.' This cannot be happening. This REALLY cannot be happening. I am paired with Beck. Beck is paired with me. Oh gosh. I looked over at Beck, who looked normal...but Jade. Jade was fuming with anger, looking straight at me with her death glare. I sware I saw steam come out of her ears. Jade got up immediately, and charged over to me. Before I could react, she tackled me to the ground, pulling my hair and yelling at me. I screamed, yelling at her to get off of me but she wouldn't budge,she just kept pulling my hair. Beck ran over and got Jade off of me. What is this girl's problem?! I got up quickly trying to put my hands up to block my face from her fist, when Beck got up and stood infront of me, facing Jade. My body was trembling with shock and fear. I was breathing heavily, and my hair was messed up, all knotty in the back and on the sides, my clothes wrinkled.

"BECK MOVE SO I CAN SMASH THIS TWIG'S FACE!" Jade screamed with anger. I looked down at my feet embarrassed and scared. How could I not be scared of her especially when she is this angry?

"No Jade! I will NOT move. I am so sick of the way you treat my friends, the way you treat me...and especially the way you treat Tori! You have gotta get a grip of yourself! I do not want our relationship to be like this, and this is exactly why I ended with you the last time! Remember the warning I gave you in the hallway this morning?! Because it seems like you forgot! I said if you act like this one more time, I'm ending it. I don't like being around you anymore because we are always fighting, and you always seem to get angry over everything, even when I say Tori's name." Ouch. " But I don't want to deal with your jealousy and your anger anymore. So it's over. And dont't even bother asking if we can be friends because after what you just did to one of my friends, I don't know how long it would take to forgive you!" Beck yelled at her and by the look on Jade's face, you could tell she wanted to break down and cry.

Beck turned around to face me, concern and worry on his face. "Oh my God Tori are you OK?!" Beck asked rushing towards me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I felt sick to my stomach. Not because I was tackled to the ground, but because of the situation I was in. I just looked down at my feet again and I could feel the sting behing my eyes as tears formed in my eyes. I guess Beck noticed and he embraced me in a hug, his arms wrapped around my petite waist, my arms around his back. Everyone was standing out of there seats, fear, confusion, and worry on their faces.

"Hey Sikowitz can I take Tori to the nurse?" I look up from Beck's shoulder and saw Sikowitz standind there speechless.

"Yeah...here." He said handing Beck the hall pass.

"Thank you." Beck said and his arm still wrapped around my shoulder we walked out of the room. When we were in the hallway, Beck turned me around to face him and looked me in the eyes. My tears have stopped flowing but my eyes were red and puffy. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and held my shouders.

"Tori-"

"Beck I don't think we should be friends anymore...-" Beck cut me off. I could tell he was heart broken at what I said, but it's best for all of us.

"But Tori-"

"No Beck let me talk." I cut him off again. "I don't think we should be friends anymore. With the whole Jade fiasco, and what happened before the Platinum Music Award's, it won't be healthy for us. I don't want to have a friendship with you when your crazy ex-girlfriend is looking to kill me in my sleep! I just-it just, ugh. I don't know what to do anymore! I try to be nice with Jade, but she still continues to hate me...I just don't want both our lives to be like this. I'm sorry..." I said, walking away leaving him speechless. I am going to miss him so much. But my dream of us ever being together is over...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beck POV

I watched Tori walk out the front doors. I can tell she is crying by the way her head is hung low and her shoulders are shaking. I just want to run over there and wrap my arms around her and to tell her it's going to be alright. I know she is paranoid with the Jade situation. But if she really cared about our friendship, she wouldn't care what would stand in our way. I don't want to end my friendship with her! I just stood there in the middle of the hallway, mournfully looking at the front doors. That does it. I'm not letting her slip through my finger tips. I ran outside, vigorously searching for her. Apparently she left because I don't see her anywhere. I can't belive I let this happen. So I texted her:

**To: Tori**

**Listen, can we please talk about this? **

**From: Beck**

I pressed send, desiring the feel of my phone vibrate with the name Tori on it. But I doubt she'll text me back. After all that has happened, I really don't feel like going back to class. So just like Tori did, I walked out the two front doors, wishing my day hadn't gotten worse.

Tori POV

My body is trembling from crying so much. The hot tears dripping down my face. How could he just stand there? Not try to come after me...I guess maybe he's ok with it. I continued walking down the sidewalk to my house, when my phone vibrated. The name that popped on the screen is the last person I want to talk to right now. _Beck_. I pressed OK, and read the text.

**To: Tori**

**Listen, can we please talk about this?**

**From: Beck**

I do want to talk about this...I really do. I want to hear his uprising voice so badly. But I already made it clear that he is no longer my friend...just thinking that breaks my heart. But it's better for the both of us.

By the time I reached my home, my parents were gone at work and Trina is still at school. That's great because I could really use the time alone to figure things out. I took out my house key, jammed it into the lock, and twisted the doorknob. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. What to do now. I just glumly walked up the stairs to my room and layed on my bed. To the right of my bed was a picture frame of Beck and I, dancing in our Christmas outfits after Cat, Jade and I performed our Christmas song. That was when Jade was standing in front of us looking the other way so Beck and I quickly danced together without Jade looking. (**A.N, this pic is on )** Just looking at that picture made me burst into tears. I was crying so much I hadn't realized I cried myself to sleep with dirty tissues surrounding my bed.

Beck POV

Driving in my car, I realized what I had to do. I should stop at Tori's house, and talk to her. On my way there I was thinking about how she might react to see me standing at her door. But I would do anything to get my friendship back with her. She was my best friend...well...really my crush. I've liked her since she spilled coffee on me her first day at HA. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met...the way her brown soft waves cascade down her back like a waterfall. Or her deep chocolate-brown eyes, so easy to get lost in. Her smile, that lights up the world, and just how she is always bright and cheerful, not letting anyone get in the way of her happiness. She is like the sun in my world (cheesy I know) but it's true. I think I may even _love_ her. I love Tori Vega. And nothing can stop me.

**Awww Beck! Ahh i love Bori! There will be plenty more Bori in the next chapter! And I may even include a little bit of Cabbie, for all you Cabbie lovers! :) I will try to update as soon as possible, and if I don't update as soon as you would like me to, I am sorry if that happens. I am just always so busy during the week! So I hope you are enjoying the story! And once again, I DO NOT own Victorious or any of the characters! Dan Schneider does. You go Dan! haha until next time, thanks for supporting me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy Bori lovers what's up? haha :) For those who like Bade..sorry. This is a Bori story. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I had a lot of homework yesterday. But you don't have to wait anymore! Cause here is another chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5

Tori POV

I heard a noise downstairs…was that someone knocking on my door? Ahh whatever let them. They'll leave…but then I heard the door open. Dangn't! I forgot to lock the front door. Smooth move Tori.

"TORI!" I heard a boy call my name...the one boy I did not want to see right . Well, I want to see him but I already told him we can't be friends. I just stayed quiet, hoping he realizes I'm "not here" and then leave. I just can't belive he left school to come here and talk to me...maybe he does care. I just fell back asleep, my eyes still puffy and red.

Beck POV

Where the hell is she? I called her name, my voice echoing throughout the house..but still no response. I bet you she's hiding from me. I just really need to talk to her, maybe even confess my feelings towards her. Maybe she's upstairs. I started my way up the stairs and walked into her room...where I find her asleep on her bed, used tissues around her, and the streaks of tears still on her face. She's been crying. I know she didn't _want_ to end our friendship. But she did it to protect both of us from getting hurt. Just looking at her like this, all because of me, makes my heart-throb. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. So beautiful. I sit on the end of her bed and shook her shoulder calmly. Her eyes flutter open, and when she see's me, her eyes widen with a hint of anger in her big brown eyes.

"Beck!? What are you doing here and why are you here!? Get OUT." She sits up in her bed and folds her arms across her chest. I roll my eyes/

"Tori, if you could just listen to me-" She cut me off again.

'No Beck. I will not listen to y-" She croaked, shame showing through her voice.

"Tori let me speak!' I snapped at her. She quieted down, sliding down in her bed, almost angry that I yelled at her. Maybe I was too hard on her, but she wouldn't let me speak!

"Tori, I didn't mean it that way. But let me talk this time ok?" I calmly advised her. She nodded. "Ok, listen. I know you may seem overwhelmed right now. With me breaking up with Jade, and then her charging at you and tackling you and then feeling like all this is your fault. But it's not your fault ok? Jade and I have sorta grown out of our relationship before you came to Hollywood Arts. And just because she makes it seem like its your fault, doesn't mean it's true. Jade has insecurities just like any other girl. She just blamed our fighting on me liking you...yes I know, she thinks I like you. And I'm just so sorry about what Jade did. But I do not want to end my relationship with you. You are one of my best friends Tor. You are the only friend I have that can cheer me up when I need it. The only friend who can make my day with that smile of yours...I can't, and will not lose you just because my ex-girlfriend is the way she is. And I know you don't want to end our relationship either." I gazed into her beautiful eyes as I said it. Her lips creeped up into a smile...the smile that means that she is truly happy. I widely grin back at her.

"Beck...that is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. And you're right...I don't want to end our relationship. I never did. But I said that because I don't want you to get her. I don't care about me, I care about how Jade hurts _you._" This is one of the things I love about Tori Vega. She always puts her friends before herself. "And I know I am going to miss you..but just until Jade cools down, we can be friends again...I am so sorry Beck. But I don't want to see you get hurt." Then she just got up and walked out the door...after all I just said to her, she still denied it. I followed her out of the room confused. By the time I stopped following her, we ended up in the living room. I can't not be friends with her! Who knows how long it will take Jade to move on! And I don't want to take that chance of not being able to hang out with Tori for a very long time.

"I don't understand. After all I just said to you, you are still denying it? I can't belive you would do that to me! I get that you care about me and that is very sweet of you but I just don't want to lose you Tori!" My voice got louder and I started to yell. I hate yelling at Tori, but she was being ridiculous right now.

"BECK!" She yelled. She hesitated and calmed herself, but she still had a little bit of anger in her voice. "I want to be friends with you. I really do...but maybe I want to be mor-" I rushed over to her, cupped her face with my hands and crashed my lips against hers. Her soft, strawberry flavored lips moved gently across mine. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. My hands moved from her shoulders, and I slid them down her back holding her waist and pulling her closer to me. I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip and I happily accepted. Our tongues fought for dominance and mine finally won. What was meant to be an innocent, gentle kiss turned into a heated passionate kiss filled with anger, fear, love, happiness...and let me tell you it was the best kiss I have ever had. But unfortunately air is needed, so I pulled back, our lips making a smooch type noise as we parted.

I rested my forehead and gazed into her eyes. Her lips were red and swollen and her cheeks were flushed pink. We both grinned, looking into each other's eyes, into our souls.

"Beck...that was..." She said in-between breaths.

"Amazing." We both said in unison. I pecked her lips on more time, across her jaw line, and when I planted a kiss by her ear, she gasped, knowing that was one of her weak spots. Then I started planting a trail of kisses down her neck, Tori moaning with pleasure. I smiled as I kissed a soft spot knowing she would moan again. She grabbed my chin and pulled my head to face hers.

"Beck...why did you kiss me?" I smiled, knowing this was the time to tell her how I feel about her.

"Because I love you."

**So how did you guys like it? I know last chapter I said I was going to include Cabbie but I got carried away with the Bori. :) I seriously love this chapter...a lot. I reread it and I sware it gave me tingles..man, I would LOVE to be Tori right now. Please if you have any comments, review it or PM me! If you have any suggestions I would gladly accept them. I will update the next chapter, and I promise you the next chapter will have Cabbie. And maybe a little bit of Jandre! See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
